


Facing Desires

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Alec dealing with his first good orgasm, Alec is facing his desires, Alec is stressed, Jace is irresistible, Jace is tired of Alec's bullshit, M/M, Missing scene (lol), Parabatai sex, This fic has 2 weeks and I couldn't finish it till now
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: El plan de Alec es seguir reprimiendo sus impulsos y deseos, pero Jace siempre ha sido la excepción a todo.Toma lugar en el capítulo 2x07.





	

FACING DESIRES

  
Cuando Alec ingresó en la habitación que Magnus le había asignado a Jace, había ido con un propósito fijo y firme: convencerlo de volver al Instituto y abandonar la casa de Magnus.  
Lo primero que vio cuando enfrentó aquella cama fue la espalda de Jace, regada de runas, brillante de sudor y gloriosa como siempre. Cuando las manos de la chica acariciaron la cintura de Jace, Alec se mordió el labio, casi imaginando el suave contacto. Fue ahí cuando recordó que bajo Jace había una mujer a la que había traído muy temprano a la mañana según Magnus había dicho, y con la cual, por supuesto, había estado follando todo el día. Alec había llegado temprano, y fue testigo de que no había salido ni para comer. Una corriente de furia le bañó el cuerpo, apretó los dientes; en estos momentos le daban ganas de golpearlo: era tan Jace a veces.  
Una falsa tos, le informó a Jace de su presencia, porque hasta el momento no parecía tener idea de su existencia.  
Sin la mínima pizca de pudor, Jace simplemente se volteó dejando libre a la chica bajo él, y esta, después de sugerir un trío y ser rechazada, se marchó.  
"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Eh?" le preguntó enojado, mientras le lanzaba los jeans a la cara. Es que había que ser sinvergüenza para pedir hospedaje en una casa y pasarte el día follando sin poder al menos poner una runa que insonorizara la habitación.  
"¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a enconder aquí?" le reclamó.  
"No me estoy escondiendo" respondió Jace, su voz sonaba tranquila, como si no estuviera respondiendo a una provocación en absoluto.  
"Ah, ¿no?" levantó las cejas. "Y, ¿qué es todo esto? No has hecho nada en todo el día, y te la has pasado comiendo y follando"  
Jace se incorporó y comezó a subir su cremallera y abotonarse el pantalón. Alec desvió la mirada y la posó sobre uno de los cuadros del cuarto.  
"¿Qué más quieres que haga?"  
"¿Es una pregunta?" respondió Alec sorprendido. "Tienes obligaciones, y una familia, Izzy, Clary... ¿Les vas a dar la espalda?"  
Jace puso los ojos en blanco, y luego los posó sobre la sombría mirada de su parabatai, siempre tan serio, tanto que era muy complicado identificar sus pensamientos. Pero Jace siempre los adivinaba porque la excepción a todo para Alec era Jace.  
"Sé exactamente cuales son mis putas obligaciones, no necesito que me las recuerdes" respondió Jace acercandose un poco, buscando con la mirada la remera que había perdido hace mucho.  
Alec se permitió echarle un último vistazo a ese torso desnudo. La piel de Jace estaba radiante, viva, salvaje, prueba caval de que había estado definitivamente teniendo sexo todo el día. Y ese cabello despeinado... ese que le caía distraídamente sobre los ojos, y que él fingía no darse cuenta de los efectos que provocaba. Ese cabello dorado que ahora estaba humedo de sudor, pero que Alec juraba que si hundía su nariz en el cuello de su parabatai, probablemente percibiría un agradable aroma. Lo había comprobado en todos aquellos entrenamientos que termiban en abrazos. Y esa piel probablemente estaría aún caliente por la velocidad en la que corría mientras se movía en busca de su orgasmo. Un escalosfrío le sopló en el cuello y desvió la mirada hacia los ojos de su parabatai. Jace lo miraba como siempre, con una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de los labios, esa sonrisa que siempre simbolizaba el poder que tenía sobre Alec y su conocimiento acerca de esto.  
"Parece que sí necesitas un recordatorio. Si no te vengo a buscar, invitas a la chica a quedarse"  
"No es tu problema" respondió apresuradamente mientras se daba por vencido en la busqueda de su remera.  
"¿Que no es mi problema? ¡Jace, podrías haber silenciado la puta habitación! ¿No tienes vergüenza si quiera?"  
"No, no tengo vergüenza de demostrar lo bien que me la paso follando" la respuesta a Alec le produjo rechazo. Jace siempre era tan directo, atrevido e inmaduro.  
"¿Tu eres estúpido?" le respondió Ale c, y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Jace, desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar. No podía creer que se estuviera riendo en un momento así, o sí porque era Jace.  
"Ay, vamos, Alec, ¿tanto asco te doy que no puedes si quiera mirarme?"

Eso solo logró que Alec lo evitara aún más con la mirada. 

"¿Qué pasa, eh?" le preguntó. "Mírame".  
Cuando sus ojos curiosos cayeron sobre los del rubio, Jace notó la profundidad con la que Alec lo observaba. 

"Vamos, Alec relájate" le pidió. "Siempre estás demasiado enojado y estresado por todo".

"Hay cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse" le dijo Alec serio.

"Por eso me tomo un tiempo para relajarme" respondió Jace descaradamente.

"Relajarte, ¿cómo? ¿Follando todo el día con esa mujer?"

"Pues mira qué bien funciona, ni una tensión" dijo mientras sacudía sus brazos. "Deberías intentarlo. Hasta serías más feliz".

Alec iba a suspirar con cansacio hasta que vio que Jace se acercaba lentamente a él. Posó la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y Alec sintió que le quemaba, pero no quiso apartarse porque eso es lo que solía hacer cuando las cosas estan tensas entre ellos, y ahora todo había cambiado, estaban más unidos que nunca, y Alec estaba demasiado ocupado con su nueva relación para fijarse en Jace de la manera en la que siempre se fijó.

Cuando Jace presionó sobre su hombro, la mirada rebotó en todos los rincones de la habitación y se detuvo sobre la mano de Jace.  
Haciendo presión, Jace deslizó su mano por el brazo hasta que llegó a su antebrazo. Alec inhaló todo el oxígeno que pudo buscando fuerzas para enfrentar sus deseos, era un experto en burlarlos, así que se animó a mirarlo. Los ojos azules de su parabatai brillaban como de costumbre, y siempre lucían tan decididos e indecifrables. Despreocupado, lo miraba, como si esperara a que Alec hiciera algo... y efectivamente Alec hizo algo, suspiró, y con aquello sintió haber quitado un gran peso de sus hombros. Jace dejó nacer una suave sonrisa, y Alec tuvo que volver a respirar de inmediato porque le quitaba la respiración.  
¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que solo tenía que quedarse allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada, a esperar que Alec sucumbiera ante él?

Alec dio un paso hacia adelante ocupando su mirada en cualquier cosa, menos en Jace. El rubio aún le sujetaba el antebrazo, y entonces, Alec levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre el abdomen desnudo de Jace. El rubio cerró los ojos unos segundo, y luego los abrió y observando la mano de Alec.  
El morocho estudió el sitio donde su mano se había posado. Definitivamente, la piel de Jace se conservaba tan suave como siempre, y cuando Alec levantó la cabeza, evitó mirarle el rostro y apoyó su mejilla en el cabello despeinado, humedo y rubio de Jace. Sentía escalosfríos por todo el cuerpo y la respiración se le había agitado mucho. Ingeniandoselas, logró hundir su cabeza en el cuello de su parabatai y sí... efectivamente olía bien, incluso después de horas y horas de sexo. La chica con la que estuvo no le contagió su aroma, seguía siendo su esencia y Alec gimió. Jace se removió bajo él, y cuando Alec se percató de que había movido su mano desde el abdomen hasta su pecho, ya se había topado con la mirada del rubio.

Jace lo acercó más, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, enterrando aún más el rostro de su parabatai en su cuello, y la respiración de Alec cerca de su oreja lo hacía erizar.  
Rozando el pulgar contra la mandíbula del mayor, Jace le acarició el cuello con sus labios y sintió bajo sus brazos como trabajaban los pulmones de Alec. 

Cuando el morocho sintió los labios de Jace en su cuello los labios se le abrieron de pronto y de ellos salió una voz agitada y grave que nunca se había escuchado.

"Jace..."

Bajo sus dedos el rubio lo sintió erizarse. Sonrió contra su piel.

Las manos de Alec, valientes, exploraron la trabajada espalda desnuda, tocandolo lentamente, asegurandose de no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle. Inclinando la cabeza los labios del morocho chocaron con el hombro de Jace, y no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad: plantó un beso allí, y sin abrir los ojos, otro más y otro; estaba embriagado de excitación, y tenerlo tan cerca y con el consentimiento suyo para hacer lo que quisiera, el cuerpo le hervía, y las manos le picaban por tocarlo aún más. Necesitaba sentirlo hasta que se hartara de él. 

Jace le quitó la campera y la dejó caer en el piso.  
Las manos del menor se colaron tímidas por debajo del buzo de Alec, muy delicadamente, parecían una pequeña brisa de verano, y el morocho no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o si de verdad estaba asustado de que pudiera rechazarlo.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro y moviendo su cabeza lentamente, posó boca sobre la de Jace, y sin pensarlo tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos. Una corriente arroladora y caliente les azotó el pecho y ambos se separaron asustados, se miraron extrañados y dijeron al unísono:

"Parabatai"

Al instante volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez fueron movimientos desesperados, torpes y rápidos. Con cada beso, el vínculo que compartían se hacía más fuerte y lo podían sentir. 

Jace se deshizo del buzo y la remera de Alec, las dos al mismo tiempo por encima de su cabeza, y volvió a besarlo, los dos volvieron a besarse y se exploraron y recorrieron con sus manos curiosas y ansiosas. Jace se sentó en la cama, y Alec se arrodilló sobre ella.  
El castaño comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón que hace unos minutos había arrojado hacia él con el propósito de que se vistiera.  
Jace solo lo observaba, serio, con los ojos negros, viendo lo salvaje que podía ser Alec a veces.

Cuando la prenda estuvo fuera, Alec juntó sus frentes como si necesitara algo que detuviera a sus labios de unirse con los de su parabatai, mientras respiraba muy agitadamente. 

"Alec" volvió a suspirar Jace, casi igual de agitado que él.

"Quizás estamos yendo demasiado lejos" murmuró Alec mientras pasaba la mano por lod muslos del rubio. 

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó Jace con la mirada fija en Alec.

"Sí" dijo Alec devolviendole la mirada casi hipnotizada.

Jace mostró una sonrisa y lo besó. Cuando cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios del morocho sobre los suyos, una sensación de preocupación y ansiedad lo atacó. Hizo una mueca de molestia. Podía sentir cada una de esas sensaciones y no eran suyas, sino de Alec, siempre habían sido de Alec.

"Deja de pensar en eso, Alec" le pidió Jace.  
La mirada del morocho se volvió a perder por la habitación.

Jace suspiró. 

"Basta" le dijo. 

Sus pensamientos lo estaban sofocando.

"Alec" lo llamó, ahora, él mayor por fin lo miró, pero era una mirada de indiferencia, esa que usaba siempre que se trataba de alguien más pero no de él.

"Mírame" le pidió ofreciendo su cuerpo a la mirada esquiva y fría del mayor.

"No es tan complicado como piensas" susurró Jace.

Tomando la mano derecha de Alec, la puso sobre su muslo nuevamente y esperó. Ahora no podía sentir más allá de sus propias emociones.  
Jace enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y lo acercó más a él acunando la cabeza en su hombro. Su aliento chocó contra el oído del morocho y sintió algo.

"La consigna era que te relajaras" le recordó, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. En el momento exacto en que Alec gimió, Jace se erizó y entonces supo que estaban en la misma página.  
Alec tomó por sorpresa los labios de su parabatai y lo besó acaloradamente. Para finalizar, tomó su barbilla entre sus dientes.

Jace gimió removiéndose bajo él. 

Exploró su torso con las manos, recorriendo cada rincón de su piel, maravillado, emocionado y lleno de admiración. Jace era tan perfecto como imaginaba... y en ese momento era todo suyo.

Jace se estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus corazones latían como uno y se estaban quemando en el fuego ardiente de su amor. La runa parabatai estaba encendida y más fuerte que nunca; tanto así que podía anticiparse a ciertas acciones de Jace... y a veces se sorprendía jadeando por los besos que él mismo le estaba dando al rubio.  
Si Jace podía sentir tanto de Alec como este sentía de él, no había marcha atrás.

Mientras compartían un beso, Alec metió su mano en el calzoncillo de Jace y tomó su pene. Comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y Jace lo miró a los ojos mientras gemía. 

"Por favor..." susurró Jace sabiendo lo que había en la cabeza de Alec y posicionandose, el morocho lo tomó en su boca. Experiencia no tenía ninguna, pero sabía lo que era pensar día Y noche en él y en las cosas que le haría. Lo quería todo.

Cuando Alec avanzó, Jace se recostó contra la almohada. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, negros, calientes y plenos de placer. El sudor le recorría el cuerpo, pero como había dicho antes, apostaba a que olía bien, y él estaba encantado de limpiar cada gota con su lengua.

"Alec..." jadeó. "Por Dios"

Liberando sus labios, lo besó nuevamente mientras lo seguía acariciando con su mano. Jace le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y lo tomó en su mano también. 

Alec, conteniendo los dos nacientes orgasmos dentro de él, sabía que no iba a durar mucho.  
Jace lo tocaba perfectamente bien, como si supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer, y tal vez lo sabía. 

"Jace" jadeó y enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su parabatai. Tenía los labios contra la frente del menor y mascullaba:

"Así..." 

"Sí, sí" lloriqueó.

Jace se incorporó en la cama de rodillas y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a morderlo. Poco a poco, Alec fue perdiendo fuerza derretido por el placer y se fue recostando sobre el colchón dejando Jace encima de él.

El pantalón de Alec desapareció. El rubio tomó las dos manos del morocho, entrelazandolas con las suyas y las apoyó arriba de su cabeza, y usandolas de apoyo, comenzó a mover sus caderas frotandose contra Alec. 

"Oh..." suspiró Alec.

"Ni se te ocurra parar..." jadeó volviendo a besarlo y ahogando todos sus gemidos en la boca de su parabatai. 

"Durarás más así" dijo Jace y Alec asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y enterraba su cabeza en el colchón intentando que el placer que recibía no lo consumiera. Esto era mucho más de lo que Alec hacía cuando se masturbaba y podía asegurar que podría morir de placer, tenía ganas de gritar porque era su única defensa ante tantas sensaciones pero se mordió el labio y solo dejó escapar gemidos, mientras le apretaba las manos a Jace. El rubio aceleró el ritmo y Alec enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jace.

Respirando profundamente, ambos juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos. Sus respiraciones rápidas y desesperadas chocaban contra la cara de cada uno.

"Vamos" mascullaron los dos a la vez, presionando el uno al otro a llegar al orgasmo.  
Alec dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se quedó mudo, Jace sonrió cuando lo sintió retorcerse bajo él.

"Eso es" se rio Jace.

"¡Oh!" lloriqueó. Alec solo se quedó mirandolo y Jace también a él, hasta que el morocho comenzó a sacudirse. Jace siguió moviendose mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa plena, repleta de júbilo, de éxtasis, de placer.

Ni bien Alec se recuperó, enterró sus dedos en el cabello que tapaba el ojo izquierdo de Jace. Amaba el estilo de Jace porque lo definía a la perfección: ese mechón que caía sobre su rostro cada tanto, junto a esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos de niño bueno. Todo parecía hacerlo sin querer, porque ese mechón caía de forma natural sobre sus ojos pero él sabía el efecto que tenía y así era exactamente con todo, y Alec siempre terminaba cayendo a sus pies aunque lo conocía como la palma de su mano. A veces tenía la sensación de que la palabra "irresistible" para definir a Jace solo era una excusa para no aceptar todo lo que le provocaba. 

La mano desocupada la condujo entre medio de los dos cuerpos y cuando lo tomó en su mano, Jace se rio y le pareció lo más bello que había visto en su vida, y no le sorprendió ese hecho porque Jace era dueño de una belleza cegadora, hipnotizante, una belleza irresistible--como había dicho antes.

Moviendo Alec su mano sobre él, lo vio ponerse serio y cerrar suavemente los ojos, y se sentía tan glorioso que creyó que esto se trataba de alguna alucinación producto de alguna droga porque jamás en su vida había sentido como si flotara.

La cabeza de Jace se hundió en su cuello cuando gimió por última vez.

Jace se recostó a su lado mirando al techo igual que Alec. 

"¿Y? ¿Qué tal?" preguntó Jace volteando para mirarlo.

Alec suspiró.  
"¿Qué me has puesto?" preguntó con la voz ronca pero preocupada.

"Bueno, yo no diría que te he puesto algo. En realidad no te he puesto nada" se rio Jace.

"Eres estúpido" reclamó Alec. "Me refiero a que has usado una runa, algo que me hiciera sentir como si estuviera flotando".

Jace se rio nuevamente.

"Alec, todo está bien. Son los efectos secundarios de lo que acabamos de hacer. Se llama 'relajación', un término con el que seguro no estás familiarizado"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó el rubio.

"No creo que esa sea la pregunta correcta para hacer luego de lo que hicimos, que, por si lo has olvidado, está prohibido para nosotros" aclaró Alec.

Jace suspiró.

"Yo no lo llamaría prohibido, yo diría que fue una ayuda para calmar tu estrés"

"Yo no vine aquí porque estaba estresado, vine porque te la pasaste follando todo el día con esa tipa" le recordó.

"Y terminaste follando tu conmigo, vamos Alec, cálmate un poco" le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

"Vamos es divertido" dijo Jace riendose.

"No lo es" dijo Alec contagiandose de él.

"Claro que sí" dijo y ambos comenzaron a reírse.  
Cuando al fin pararon de reírse, había una sonrisa inmóvil en sus rostros.

"Sí me gustó, Jace" susurró Alec a punto de dormirse.

"A mí también" respondió Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno! Después de dos semanas intentando terminar esto ACÁ ESTÁ.  
> Si les gustó y quieren más como estos sobre Jace y Alec o de lo que sea, dejen "kudos" o comenten.
> 
> Un beso gigante a todos.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
